I Taste Like Oranges
by Desire's Despair
Summary: Scott on drugs...Rogue opening her heart...Kitty's got a cousin, and Kurt's got and interest. Somehow they all manage to find themselves trapped in time...and with no way home.(No..for those of you wondering, this is not a comedy.)(Scott/Rogue)
1. 'E'xperiance

  
  
Hey guys, here is the first chapter of Silent Screams, let me   
know what you think, if it's good enough to keep going, etc...  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
"Proffeser," Kitty began,"I have a problem."  
  
"Yes Kitty, what's the matter?"  
  
Kitty sighed heavily,"My cousin, um...she was thrown out. She   
has no where to go."  
  
Proffesser Xavier shook his head,"I'm sorry Kitty, but she   
can't stay here. You know we can't take anyone who does not have   
genetic mutatuions."  
  
"I know, I know. That's just it, her mutant power has, like, surfaced,   
ya' know. I was wondering if you could help her out a little."  
  
"Ofcourse Kitty, I would be glad to, when will she be here?"  
  
Kitty shruged,"I'm supposed to meet her at the Fox Theater. On   
New York's outskirts, it's not to far from where she lives."  
  
"When are you supposed to meet her?" The proffesser asked, concerned.  
  
"In about an hour."  
  
"It's nearly ten!"  
  
"Yah, well, I'll take some people with me."  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
Kitty stood with Kurt and Scott in a long line. It seemed to   
never end, twisting around every corner of the archaic building.  
  
"Okay guys, like, look for a girl with chin length pink hair, kinda'   
fifties looking."  
  
"Kitty, we shouldn't be here." Scott spoke in his serious tone.  
  
"Vhat's the matter vith you Scott? This is a rave. It's fun." Kurt   
looked at him.  
  
"No, this isn't a rave, this is a line." He said, face stoic.  
  
"Will you two, like, shut up! Help me look!" Kitty hollered at the   
two.  
  
The minutes passed slowly as the line progressed, and still no   
sign of Kitty's cousin.  
  
"How many?" a voice asked.  
  
Kitty looked at the large man staring down on her,"um...three."  
  
"That'll be $60."  
  
Kitty aswell as Kurt and Scott stared at him incredously,"We   
don't have sixty dollars."  
  
"Then get out of line!" The man shouted at the three.  
  
"No, wait!" An unfamiliar feminine voice spoke, handing the man $80,  
"Here."  
  
He nodded, and handed eack of them a stand for a golf ball.  
  
"Cally!" Kitty threw herself at her the taller girl, holding her in a   
tight hug.  
  
"Guys, this is Cally, my cousin!" Kitty spoke happily.  
  
Scott and Kurt looked at the girl. She smiled gingerly at   
them. She was a little odd looking, to say the least. Her hair was   
almost a neon pink, with a blue headband holding the short curls behind   
her ears. Her face was maskes in sparkles, and her light lips were   
glossy. On her arms, she had bracelets of every different color   
stretching from her wrists to her elbows. She wore a small yellow   
tank top, reavealing her well formed abdomen, and last, but not least,   
huge pants. The material felt like jean, and the pants had pokets all   
over. The reflective strips on the pocket lining shone brightly, and   
the puff balls on the end the strings which held her pants on bounced   
happily with her every movement.  
  
"Well," she began,"Are we going in or not?"  
  
She dragged Kitty with her, and after a routine search for   
drugs, she handed the person at the door her pin, and entered, dancing   
from the moment her feet hit the concrete on the other side of the   
threshold. Kitty sooned joined her in her actions, Kurt and Scott both   
very surprised, never did they imagine her as such a "partier."  
  
The two girls smiled at them,"Dance!" Kitty called.  
  
"Smile and bounce!" Cally piped loundly over the fast moving music.  
  
Scott wasn't sure, as Kurt began to dance as well, he surveyed   
the place. The laser lights and smoky smell gave him a headache, not   
to mention the music. To paced for his liking. He began to rub his   
temples.  
  
"Here." A small blond girl held her hand out to him, a single white   
tablet resting in it,"For your head."  
  
"Oh, thanks." He took the pill, and gulped it down with question, with   
the bottle of water of water the girl had offered aswell.  
  
"Right on." was all she said, and slipped a bracelet over his right   
wrist.  
  
"Left to give, right to keep." With those words she danced away.  
  
After a little while he got into it, and then, he couldn't help   
but feel happy. Something about his behavior caught Cally's eye, and   
she walked over to him.  
  
"Did you take anything form anyone?"  
  
"Like what?" he asked, a dumb smile on his lips.  
  
"A pill."  
  
He smiled a little wider,"Yah, it made my head stop hurting."  
  
She began to laugh,"Let's get you some water." Cally hung a   
necklace with a pasaphire on the end of it around his neck.  
  
"If you get the urge to chew on something, bite on this." she said,   
tugging on the pasaphire.  
  
He nodded, his eyelids trembling. Cally dragged him to Kitty,   
and whispered something inaudible in her ear.  
  
"Oh my god! He's rolling?!" was all she could manage.  
  
Cally nodded.  
  
Kurt looked at the two confused,"Rolling?"  
  
"Yah," Cally began,"He's on 'e'. I have a feeling he didn't know that   
was what he was taking at the time."  
  
"The Proffesser's gonna' like, kill me! We gotta' get him outta'   
here!"  
  
Cally nodded,"First we neead to get him some water."  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
Well that's it for now, if you guys want more, you gotta' let   
me know! In the meantime, I'll be working oon the next chapter.   
So...let me know! 


	2. Getting to know you...

Wow! you guys sure let me know fast! Well here's the next   
chapter. to accomidate the reviews I recieved. And I want to   
apologize my spelling, which was pointed out to me(thank you). Anyway,   
enjoy the story!  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
  
Scott opened his eyes slowly. Not sure what to expect. What   
happened? He couldn't remember.  
  
"You're awake." a small, cherry voice spoke.  
  
He tried to focus. Cally, he thought. Her thin eyes stared   
at him. She had beautiful eyes. Like the ocean, he thought. He noticed that now, she had long hair. A dark brown. It cascaded down her back, and over her shoulders. He measured it reaching to about her hips.  
  
"What happened?" his voice was husky.  
  
She smiled at him slightly,"You had a bad trip."  
  
"Trip?"  
  
She nodded,"You had an incident with, um...'Eve'."  
  
"Oh my god." he breathed,"As in 'e', is that what you mean?"  
  
Cally gave him a lopsided smile, her brows crinkling,"It didn't   
get to bad, I noticed it about an hour into it, you were to loose for   
what Kitty had described to me. Anyways, we just needed to get you   
some water, and something to chew on. Didn't want you biting through   
your tongue. Luckily for us, you hadn't taken anything else, if you   
had been candy flipping...well, I don't know what we would have   
done!"  
  
Scott sighed, and closed his eyes, trying to forget everything he   
had just heard. All he could think of was how stupid he was.   
  
"How could I have done something like that?" he asked not expecting an answer.  
  
"Ya' got me, thing is, you did. Live and Learn I always say. But, from now on, don't take anything offered by anyone at things like that, you never know!" she smiled merily at him in a cheering up attempt.  
  
He sat up groggily, at an attempt to get a better look at Cally. She didn't look at all like she did the night before, except for the bright bracelets on her wrists. She was sitting near him on the edge of the bed in a orange shirt with the letters P.L.U.R. written on it in black. She was wearing dark jeas, that flared at the ends, and adorned with a black, pyarmid studded belt, and a pair of black, thin shoes, Converse he noted. Again he noticed her overly long hair falling in chocolate strips over her shoulders.  
  
"What happened to you hair?" he asked unsure if he had only imagined it being short and pink yesterday.   
  
"Oh." she said, running her finger through her dark hair. "It was just a wig. I'm to chicken to actually cut off my hair or dye it pink, so I did the next best thing."  
  
Scott nodded, and put a hand to his head, moaning.  
  
Cally placed her hands on either of his shoulders, and gently layed him back onto his bed.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" he asked unsure.  
  
"Doing what?" Cally smiled.  
  
"Takeing care of me."   
  
" Well partially the Proffesser asked me too because he thought I would know how to handle it and the other part because I felt bad."  
  
Scott stared at her confused,not sure whether to feel better or worse,"Have you ever been on 'e' before?"  
  
Cally shook her head,"Raving is my anti-drug."  
  
"Oh." was all he said.  
  
Gingerly, Cally rose, and walked to the door. Slowly she opened it and stepped out.  
  
"I'm gonna' let you rest for awhile. In a little while you'll feel as good as new!" Cally left with her little smile on her face.  
  
Scott sighed, dissapointed in himself, and rolled over in attempt to do what he had been left alone to.  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
  
Cally walked through the halls, to the room which had been   
given to her by the proffesser. Through her wanderings she heard a   
familiar sound.  
  
"We are the children of the night..."  
  
The music blared as she reached it's origin. Looking through   
the creek in the door, she saw a strange blue boy sitting on a bed,   
reading a book. Cally nonchalantly pushed open the door, startleing   
the boy. She smiled at him, finishing the lyrics to the song, which   
had been turned down out of surprise,"...We fight for the future of our   
nation. Let's come together and unite, nothing's gonna' stop us now.   
Let the fire burn in side, nobody can stop this generation, 'cause   
we're the children of the night. Don't ever let them put you down..."  
  
He looked at her a moment, wanting to ask why his form didn't   
scare her, but decided against it,"You know Happy Hardcore?"  
  
She shrugged,"Yah, Happycore's one of me less favorite, can't dance to it to well."  
  
"Um...yah, yah I guess." he said rather nervous.  
  
"Kurt? Have you seen Kitty?" Cally asked, flashing him a cute smile with pleading eyes.  
  
"Yah," he began, "She's in the Kitchen reading a magazine."  
  
"Thanks!" Cally chirped.  
  
Cally began to leave,"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
She looked at the furry boy sitting on the bed across from her, startled,"Yah?"  
  
"Vhy aren't you frightened of me?"  
  
Cally drew into her thoughts for a moment,"I don't know." she said,"You just don't frighten me. Why?"  
  
"Oh, um...I was just curious, I know Kitty didn't like me when she first showed up."  
  
Cally giggled,"She didn't really like any of you guys to be honest, it's just the way she is."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Again Cally began to leave.  
  
"One more question?"  
  
Cally sighed, exasperated, and leaned against the doorway on the inside.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Kurt had a dumb smile on his face,"How are you related to Kitty, your-"  
  
"Wild." Cally finished for Kurt.  
  
"Yah, and well, she's-"  
  
"Not, I know. Technically, we aren't really related. Her parents took me in for awhile. I was always a trouble maker, and my parents thought it would be for the best if I was in a different enviroment. They became my family, and I took on their last name. My last name is really McLeland...I'm Irish."  
  
Kut nodded,"Okay, now it makes sense!"  
  
"Is that it?" Cally asked, trying to hide her annoyed tone.  
  
"Yah."  
  
Cally smiled and nodded, dashing out of the room, fearing another question.  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
  
Cally walked into the Kitchen, battered by it's loud noises of two girls argueing.  
  
"You broke my N'sync cd!" Cally heard Kitty yell.  
  
"You tore down my Kurt Cobain poster!" The pale girl replied, angry.  
  
"But that was only five bucks-" Kitty was cut off.  
  
"I don't care Kurt Cobain is-"  
  
"Sacred." Cally finished for Rogue.  
  
"Exactly!" Rogue cried in frustration,"Who are you?" Rogue asked, the realazation of the strange girl hitting her.  
  
"Umm..Cally, Kitty's cousin. Your Rogue, right?"  
  
"Yah." she answered.  
  
"Excuse me!" Kitty interuptted,"I still have one less N'sync cd!" she finished in a shout.  
  
"Kitty," Cally began,"N'sync has nothing on Nirvana."  
  
"I like you. You've got good taste, your wadrobe could use some work, but that's besides the point." Rogue said in a triumphant smile.  
  
"How could you take her side!?" Kitty demanded, but stompted off before a replie could be issued.  
  
Cally sighed, and shook her head.  
  
"That temper of hers..."  
  
"Tell me about it, I share a room with her!"  
  
"Oooh, it must be like clash of the Titans!" Cally said enthusiastically.  
  
Rogue laughed,"Yah. Hey, you wanna' come get some food with me? I was just on my way out."  
  
"I would love to, but I need to go make amends with Kitty."  
  
"It's cool, I'll wait." Rogue said, unbelieving of how friendly she was being.  
  
"Great, give me a sec!"  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
  
Well, there's chapter two. Sorry, it kinda' goes nowhere, anyway, I'll   
be expecting five more reviews. 


	3. I couldn't think of a good name...

Wow this chap. took forever! Anyway, read and enjoy...oh! and always review!  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
"Can you, Master? Can you understand how love and love alone could mean so very much, and all the world be made of it? The very blades of grass, the leaves on the trees, the fingers on this hand which reaches for you? Love, Master. Love. And who will believe such simple and immense things when there are dexterous and labyrinthian creeds and philosiphies of manmade and seductive complexity? Love. I heard the sound of it. I saw it. Were these the delusions of a feverish mind? A mind afraid of death?"  
  
Rogue just stared,"Wow." she stated simply.  
  
Cally nodded, taking a bite out of her stuffed cheeseburger.  
  
"Ah've got to read those books. How could you remember all that?"  
  
Cally shrugged, swallowing,"I dunno', I've always been a fan of the Vampire Chronicles, I have some with me actually, well, at the school. Armand has got to be one of my more favorite books. It's so wonderful!" she sighed.  
  
"Ah' would guess, you rememberin' that quote and all." Rogue said, her eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"Yah, well, what can say, i'm hopeless."  
  
Rogue smiled, and nodded,"So am ah'."  
  
"So...where you from, Rogue?" Cally asked, picking at some lettuce. Rogue shrugged,"Mississippi. I hate it there, it's dank and gross."  
  
"I would love to live in Mississippi." Rogue did a double take looking at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, yes. Everything there was saved, like it was two hundred years ago, when girls still wore frilly dresses and men in tailed suits and vests. What I wouldn't give to go back in time to see that, to be at some grand ball!" Cally finished with starry eyes.(A/N: Do I sense a mutant power here...hmm?)  
  
"You're one of those day dreamers, huh?" Rouge asked with a brow raised.  
  
"I guess."  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Scott tramped through the mansion, head still hurting ang body still groggy. He felt like he'd been hit by a truck and avoided people as much as possible, however, he couldn't escape Jean, who had been scolding for awhile now as she followed him to the kitchen.  
  
"And, how could you be so stupid as to take something from someone you don't know," And this and that, that was all he heard out her mouth.   
  
SLowly, Scott slinked his way into the kitchen, Kitty occupying the island in the middle with two posters, a pair of scissors, a bottle of glue, and an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Isn't that Rogue's Dani Filth poster?" He asked, ignoring Jean's continueing Harps..."Scott are you listening to me?"  
  
Kitty looked up from what she was doing with a nod, and held the poster up for Scott to see. Dani's face had been replaced by N'Sync's pretty boy...his name started with a J or something. Scott just walked out of the kitchen and headed back up the stairs, he knew what would happen when Rogue got home...  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Cally sat on the balcony of her room, eating the fries she hadn't finished when she was out with Rogue. She was startled by the foot steps behind her and looked up to see a man standing behind her with cobalt eyes.  
  
"Umm...hi?" she looked at him as he stared at her like a wolf looks upon prey. He took a seat next to her on the railing, and snagged a fry from the box.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled at him, batting his hand.  
  
"Ororo's gone, and I smelled food, I'll buy them off you." he pointed to the yellow box in her hand. Cally looked at him a crooked smile and raised brow. This wasn't the Mr. Logan Kitty had told her about...she imagined him gruff and short.  
  
"Well?" he asked.  
  
"You're not what expected." she answered. It was his turn to cock a brow.  
  
"Kitty said you were sturn and hard to talk to." she explained.  
  
"Yeah, well hunger does weird things to people." he answered. "How much?"  
  
"Make you a deal?" she looked at him, inturn he was looking a bit skeptical.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"I give you the fries if help Scott out." Logan stepped off the balcony.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Make him feel better, he's felling really stupid."  
  
"Oh no, that's not my department." Logan said.  
  
"Well, the Proffesser and Miss Munroe are on buisness, which leaves you in charge...if not, the fries get it." She threatened, nearly dumping the fries over the balcony rail. Logan smirked.  
  
"You're sneaky, kid, I like you. Agreed." As soon as Logan took the fries from Cally's hand a shreik caused them to fall as he was startled and Cally to trip foward onto the ground infront of her. The two made a mad dash down the to Rogue and Kitty's room, Rogue in near tears of horror and Kitty laughing evilly.  
  
"What happened!" Logan demanded. Without words Rogue pointed into the and above her bed was a desecrated Dani Filth poster. Logan sighed, exasperated."All that fuss for a stupid poster?!"  
  
"Stupid poster, STUPID POSTER?!" Rogue screamed at him. "I waited 8 weeks for that poster, plus, I paid 18 pounds for shipping and handleing...they're not sold anymore. It was Dani Filth, DAMNIT!" Logan backed away, seemingly afraid, girls had always made him uneasy, teenagers especially. Kitty kept laughing but was quickly stopped by Cally's shake of the head, warning her.  
  
"Well, Logan, since you're the adult, how are you going to handle this?" Rogue asked, pissed. Logan was still uneasy, this wasn't his role at the institue, he wasn't supposed to be babysitting kids.  
  
"Umm...Rogue, tear down one of Kitty's posters." He supplied for a supple punishment.  
  
"NO!" KItty cried.  
  
Cally intervened then,"That's not how you solve a problem." she scolded Logan. "Kitty, you owe Rogue 20 dollars, that's all there is to it. Craddle of Filth stuff is hard to come by and not cheap, that was worse than her taking your cd. Apologize."  
  
"Wait." Logan began,"Rogue to Kitty's cd?"  
  
"Yeah, and Kitty tore down Rogue's Kurt Cobain poster."   
  
"I'm with Cally, Half-pint, you owe Rogue some money."  
  
With an angry huff Kitty stormed into her room, slamming and locking the door. Cally just sighed, frustrated.   
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
"Okay, Cally, now, what is your power?" Rogue looked at her skeptically.  
  
"I can travel through time I came to discover, nothing major as far as I can tell. I mean, the first time it ever happened, it was a minute or so of a difference. Almost as though I froze it and then started it again." She answered Rogue's question as they sat across from eachother in the rec room, snacking on oreo's. Rogue nodded.  
  
"Have you ever tried any further back?" Cally nodded,"The farthest I ever turned time back was two days, before a friend of mine got in a car accident, but I was so exshausted. I don't think I could go any farther without killing myself."  
  
"Wow, you could go anywhere in time." Rogue spoke to her gently.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Cally pondered that thought for awhile.  
  
"Hey!" a voice suddenly caught their attention,"Scott's practicing in the danger room, vanna' go cheer him up?" the fuzzy elf asked the two girls. With a nod they jumped from their seats, and it wasn't long before Rogue and Cally had changed, Rogue to her uniform, and Cally to the generic one all the other students wore.   
  
They entered the look out tower that loomed above, watching as Scott dodged beam after blade after wall. He was focused, Cally noticed, perhaps to focused, and it was then she noticed the beam heading for his back as a blade chopped at his front.  
  
"Look!" Cally cried to the others with her. Oh no, her mind rang. Take us anywhere she thought frantically, anywhere but here. There was pop and a flash and suddenly, the four weren't in the danger room any longer.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
Next Chapter: Where exactly did they end up? Why can Scott see, Rogue tough, and where has Kurt's fur gone?  
  
Please review, please! The reviews bring the chapters! 


	4. "1791 was the year it happened..."-Louis...

Well, here is chapter four, I hope you all like 3. Anyway, keep reading, I love to right these!  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Scott groaned as he stood up, placing a hand to his head. He looked about, the surroundings were swampy, dark and dank.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" he asked the sky. Another groan caught him off guard, and he turned on his heels to see a very human kurt stumble to his knees.  
  
"Scott." Kurt said, standing,"Vhat's the matter?" Scott pointed to Kurt who was still in his uniform, but he stood there, furless, withought is imagfe inducer. He looked just like any other guy. KUrt looked down at himself, stumbling backwards out of suprise.  
  
"Vhat happened?" he asked looking back at Scott, deciding whether to be be happy or scared. "Vhere are we?" he asked.  
  
"Dunno'" he answered.  
  
"Oh my, God!" Kurt cried as he remembered Rogue and Cally.  
  
"WHat is it?" Scott asked, clearly worried.  
  
"Rogue and Cally, they were with me. Cally saw you almost get hit in the back she must of panicked and..." Kurt trailed off as he heard a cry for help.  
  
"Rogue?" Scott asked the air. The two took off running in the direction of the sound, frantic. THe passed a clearing and fell into a forest of vines from a Weeping Willow.  
  
"Rogue?" Scott called out. No answer, they kept running. It was Kurt first who saw the two figures in the distance, huddled beneath another willow, the vines cascading down as if they were a curtain.  
  
"Scott, look!" Kurt cried. He ran to his sisters aid, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Rogue, are you alright."  
  
Rogue stood, scared, turning to look at him she nodded slowly, and looked to Scott, then back to Kurt. She was scared, like neither had seen before.  
  
"Your fur?" she asked quietly, tugging his hair. Kurt shrugged. Rogue was nearly comatose, Scott noted, she hadn't blinked once.  
  
"Rogue? What's the matter?" Scott asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head,"Cally,"she whispered. The two looked past Rogue to see the young girls form sprawled on the ground, paler than Rogue.  
  
"Is she alive?" Scott asked. Rogue nodded looking sickly.  
  
"Than Rogue, what's the matter?" Scott and Kurt both looked to her.  
  
"Ah'...ah' touched her..." Rogue began,"And nothin' happened." Scott looked at her as Kurt bent down to check on Cally. If Rogue could touch, and Kurt looked normal, then...Slowly, Scott removed his visor and looked away as he opened his eyes. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he could see colors. The world around him was filled with green and black and brown and silver and gray and all the colors of his teammates. Her stared up at Rogue, and for the first time, he saw how beautiful her eyes truly were. The moment between the two was brocken when Kurt chimed in.  
  
"She seems to be fine, he pulse is normal, and she's breathing fine, I guess she's just asleep." Kurt told the two. They nodded and Kurt picked up how prince might carry a princess. Kurt smiled at the thought, he had always thought of himself as a dashing hero.   
  
The group began to walk, intent on no actual direction. For awhile it was in silence, but Scott had to know what happened.  
  
"How did we get here, wherever here is?" He asked looking down to Rogue, who walked next to him. She shrugged.  
  
"Ah' guess Cally panicked when she saw you, and she took us somewhere else. She can travel through time. Ah' didn't know she could negate powers, ah' don't think she knew either." Scott nodded and looked down to the girl in Kurt's arms, sighing, before looking back to Rogue.  
  
"So, where do you think we are?" He asked.  
  
"Dunno'" she shrugged,"Probably a day or so back, not too far, she said the farthest back she had ever gone was two days." They continued their trek, but the sound of violins and cellos caught there attention, the music light and beautiful, nearly victorian.  
  
"Vhere's that coming from?" Kurt asked, and light buring in the distance.  
  
"I think there's ahouse up ther," Scott Replied.  
  
"Yeah, maybe that's where it's coming from." Rogue supplied.  
  
As they got closer, the house evolved into a mansion, carriages parked here and there in the front. There were people both inside and out, a grand garden to the side. They continued there approach. The woman were dressed in large dresses, tight on top and puffed on the bottom. They were gilded with ribbon and jewels, some striped, some plain. Each woman carried a fan. The men were dressed in tailed suits, and pantaloons, white stockings covering the remains of their legs. Some had wigs, the others had their long hair tied back in a ribbon to lay behind there head. Rogue stopped suddenly.  
  
"What is it?" Scott turned to her, face worried.  
  
"Ah' don't believe it." she said, eyes wide.  
  
"Vhat?" Kurt was curious too.  
  
"She borught us to the 1700's." Both Scott and Kurt looked at her in astonishment.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Weel, that's chapter four. Anyway, i hoped you all liked, and I hope you keep reading, because I like writing. I wasnt mad reviews, they make me happy! Oh well...hey! Can anyone name the quote from chapter 3?  
  
Next Chapter: The group are taken in by the owners of the mansion to join the party, and Cally comes too, stay tuned! 


End file.
